Kiss It All Better
by insanity122
Summary: One shot, Marco is thinking about the love of his life that is no longer in his arms.


Marco stared at the sky. Emptiness and melancholy filled his heart this day. And since fate is always so cruel, the sky was dark. The light and fluffy clouds were now heavy. Rain drop fell, one by one, erasing all warmth present. The first commander felt cold inside. Empty.

**He sits in his cell,**  
**And he lays on his bed.**  
**Covers his head and closes his eyes.**

He stayed on the deck, rain pouring on him hiding a single tear. At least, no one noticed the lonely commander. Right now, he didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to see _her_. Since that day, he could never erase this pain. And he never hated himself so much.

**He sees a smoking gun,**  
**And the coward he ran.**  
**And in his arms is the bleeding**  
**Love of his life.**

The first mate replayed the scene over and over. Thinking about all the good days. Thinking that now, she wasn't here anymore. All he could think was that he wasn't strong. He couldn't save her that time.

**And she cried,**  
**"Kiss it all better,**  
**I'm not ready to go.**  
**It's not your fault, love,**  
**You didn't know, you didn't know."**

He wanted to beat himself. Sometimes, he swore he could hear her melodic voice. He could still see her. But, she was gone. No matter how much he would dream about her, she would still be gone. He never erased the painful picture of her, dying in his arms. He couldn't understand what she had done to deserve death. After all, she was just like everyone else. Just a normal girl.

**Her hands are so cold,**  
**And he kisses her face**  
**And says, "Everything will be all right."**

Even today, he still wondered why everything went so wrong. If he could go back in time, he would never have left the ship. He would have held her tightly and never let her go. If only Marco would have known what would happen, he would avoid her death.

**He noticed the gun,**  
**And his rage grew inside.**  
**He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight".**

A few minutes passed by before his friend, Thatch, came to see him. He knew what day it was. He knew how painful it was for his friend to wake up in the morning. But, Marco didn't bother to look at him. He left the deck, without a sound talking to no one. He went to his room. The room he once shared with her. It was sad that the only one that could ease the pain was no longer there.

**And she cried,**  
**"Kiss it all better,**  
**I'm not ready to go.**  
**It's not your fault love,**  
**You didn't know, you didn't know."**

It wasn't right. Life wasn't fair. He just couldn't erase the feeling that her death was his fault. He was guilty in his own way. He let the love of his life die. How could he ever repent his sin ? It was funny that Marco could kill a hundred men and yet feel nothing. But, everything was so different with her. She was the only one that could break him so easily. She was the only one that could hurt Marco the Phoenix.

**Now he sits behind prison bars,**  
**25 to life and she's not in his arms.**  
**He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart**  
**In the back of a man who tore his world apart.**

If only he could go back to that night and stop himself from saying those words. If only he could take back what he said. It was the first time he was angry at her. And it was also his last time. All that because he had said she wasn't a child anymore, that she had to grow up. If only he would have stayed on the ship. If only she had not ran after him in the town, then she would still be alive and in his arms.

**He holds on to her memory,**  
**All it is, is a memory.**  
**Hey, hey.**

_"Marco, you're always so serious. Why don't you smile sometimes ?" _He could still hear what she said. He could still imagine her sleeping on his bed so peacefully. If only she was just sleeping. He let his head fall between his legs, his hand in his blond lock. "I can't smile if you're not there." He whispered quietly in the room.

**He cries,**  
**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**  
**Stay with me.**  
**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**  
**Stay with me.**

_"Marco, promise me that you will always stay with me." _He cursed fate to have let this innocent girl die for nothing. He had promised her to be with her. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to stay with her. So why ? Why had she left while he still needed her ?

**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**  
**Stay with me.**  
**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**  
**Stay with me.**  
_"It's not your fault." _He remembered what she said before dying, but he couldn't erase the feeling that it was his fault and nothing could repair the past. After her death, he never fell in love. He tried to forget her with other women, but every time, it was if she was there. Even death, she could still break him.

**Kiss it all better,**  
**I'm not ready to go.**  
**It's not your fault love,**  
**You didn't know, you didn't know.**

Marco stayed in his room the rest of the day. He thought about all the things she said. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. And this night, before falling asleep, he wished to see her one more time in his dreams.

**(Kiss it all better.)**  
**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**  
**Stay with me.**  
**Stay with me until i fall asleep,**  
**Stay with me.**

As the blond closed his crystal blue eyes, he swore he felt her. She was there, lying in his bed. _"I love you"_ Just a second before falling into a restless slumber, he heard her. But when he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anyone. Without noticing, the same words that he said before she died escaped from his lips.

**(kiss it all better.)**  
**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**  
**Stay with me.**  
**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**

_**"Stay with me."**_

* * *

Song used : Kiss it all Better.

I do no own One piece.

I had this idea after hearing the song. And also, I can't find fanfic with Marco...

So I hopre you like.

Subscribe, like and comment, please ?


End file.
